Problem: Calculate the quotient below and give your answer in scientific notation. ${\dfrac{0.00065}{5\times 10^{-2}}} =\ ?$
Explanation: First, let's change the number in the numerator into scientific notation. ${\dfrac{0.00065}{5.0\times 10^{-2}}} = {\dfrac{6.50\times 10^{-4}}{5.0\times 10^{-2}}}$ Start by collecting the significands and exponents. $ {\dfrac {{6.50} \times {10^{-4}}} {{5.0} \times {10^{-2}}} = {\dfrac{6.50}{5.0}} \times {\dfrac{10^{-4}}{10^{-2}}}} $ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= {1.30} \times {10^{-4 \,-\, -2}}$ $= {1.30} \times {10^{-2}}$